The Book of a Thousand Years
by BornWithTheSupercell
Summary: A girl, who had been abused from an early stage goes to the infamous island of Berk, and which finds a diary, it was maybe thousands of years old, but in it it wasn't a normal diary, but that written of something entirely different.


It was 2010, a dry, warm day, nice day for going out for a long walk across the fields and mountain where you live, and a couple of islands near-by which you could get to for free. The council didn't bug you about making you pay a fee just for going across 10 miles of see.

A girl of roughly 13 years walked along the coastline, dangerously close the edge, but that didn't bother her, not one little bit. She had long golden-brown hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. She was quite tall. Her face was a frown, her arms were crossed and she walked fast, obvious to get away from something.

Where she was the wind blew nicely, it wasn't rough, but it wasn't undetectable. She stopped at a point where she was close to the edge, though it was a vertical drop down.

"_That's gonna be one hell of a walk back up."_ As she looked up at the steep slope she'd just walked down. But her attentions to what was really bugging her, her awful home, brother and parents. Ever since she was little they had abused her and made her fend for herself, they never done anything for her. But then her thoughts struck her once again, and sometimes her trains of thought could be really vicious.

"_I'm gonna make them pay for what they've done to me, it's all, 'Oh, lets fuss over out __**beautiful**__ and __**handsome**__ son while we leave our __**ugly**__ and __**stupid**__ daughter to fend for herself.' Do what you like lady, but sooner or later you can't make me sleep in that filthy garage, or not cook me dinner or give me scraps of what was originally left. I __**will**__ get my revenge on you awful people and it will be __**glorious**__."_

Her face revelled to the evil and nasty thought that went through her. Oh yes, she was going to get her revenge one way or another.

She continued her walking down the steep slope to where a small harbour lay, where boats would every now and then come in and out. Not many locals came down here, there was a legend a long time ago, that on one of the islands called Berk, had once inhabited dragons and Vikings there, which wasn't a very good mix, and they lived in complete harmony with each other.

But she had never believed the legend, it was, after all, a legend.

Climbing down the steps which she had unconsciously walked down, as with all the other places she marvelled in, she called out to one of the fishermen which looked like he was about to go out. This man was quite kind, his old weather beaten face would usually smile, but sometimes something ad happened to him, his boat, or a friend that would really set him off.

"Hey! Mark! Wait a sec! Can I hitch a ride to Berk island please?" she called out, she ran along the wooden planks the boat that had just released the ropes and was starting to drift.

An old man popped his head over the side to stare at her. And gave a large, rather toothless smile.

"Ah, Shannon, of course, hop aboard my little sailor."

And he left again.

"_Got the cat in the bag, again!"_

She leapt over the side with amazing skill that maybe no athlete could do. Mark was kind, very kind in fact, but when you asked him to let you hitch a ride, you must _not_ interfere because he will still be working.

The boat crawled out of the small harbour and let the wind sail them smoothly over to her destination. The wind was sometimes very fierce out here, but she didn't care most of the time, she just **needed** to get away from them, she was like Cinderella, except that help would never ever come. Pushing that thought away, she turned to the front of the boat and stared at the clear water, the locals and fishermen were lucky that not many tourist boats which relied on stinking fuel to keep them going had polluted the water, like a lot of man-kind had already done to the world. Then a loud bang shot throught the air which she whipped round to the big white sails unfold and let the wind tug them in the direction they were headed for, Berk.


End file.
